Can I Keep You?
by ur one rose
Summary: **Chapter 6 is now up!**This is a way different tale of Ranma but the same characters are in it.Ukyou/Ryouga fans should like this.{Note: I revised chapter 2 since I made a mistake but not much!} Enjoy now!!
1. Prologue

****

Can I Keep You?

By sky princess

****

Prologue- An Easier Past

*Long Ago *

"Ranma, Ukyou, you two are now engaged!" Genma Saotome exclaimed to the two 6 year old kids who were best friends.

"But otousan, Ucchan is my friend! I can't marry her!" The boy, Ranma, yelled but not angrily.

The young girl name Ukyou just nodded eagerly.

"Now, son, you two are perfect for each other! Cheer up and pack your stuff." Genma insisted.

"Why, otousan?" (Ranma did talk a lot)

"We are going training, of course! A boy like you needs to grow up and defend himself but Ukyou has to say, son." He sighed and went back inside his home.

"I don't want to leave, I don't wanna!" Ranma pouted and stamped his little foot on the ground.

"I'm going to miss you, Ranchan." A small voice quivered but her tears didn't fall.

"Yeah, me too, Ucchan but don't worry! I will be back soon! We are incaged ain't we? He smiled and gave Ukyou a friendly hug.

"Ok, I have to go back to my otousan, Ranchan! Bye!"

"Bye, Ucchan!" He watched as she ran off leaving dust flying around.

Ranma jumped into the door and met Genma doing some funky things with a dress. 

"Uh… otousan?"

Immediately, Genma threw the dress behind him and put on a calm, wise face.

"Hai, Ranma."

"I am going to see Ucchan again, ne?" He had on a hopeful expression.

"Of course! You two are engaged so we will come back early than I had planned."

"Arigato, otousan! Have fun playing with your _pink_ dress!" With that said, Ranma ran off quickly to his room, laughing.

To be continued…

Author's note: Well, that was fun for a first chapter or prologue. Anywayz how do like it so far. Chapter 1 is already done and I'm gonna type it tomorrow, ok? So please review and watch for the next chapter! See ya!


	2. A Different Future

Can I Keep You

Can I Keep You?

Chapter 1- A Different Future

By sky princess

(Ranma and the cast are 16 years old)

*Ukyou's POV *

__

Well, it's been 10 years since I was engaged to Ranma Saotome.

Ukyou Kuonji laid in her bed inside of her shop, Ucchan's. Her mind was thinking back when Ranma was a kid and also, the future.

__

Ranma…She sighed.

__

We're now living in Nerima and Ranchan returned to me 6 years ago after 4 years of training. We became better than best friends when I saw him running toward me that day when he came back. That was a really happy day since I had no one to play with while he was gone.

As the years past, I've grown into an okonomiyaki chef. The best in town. Ranchan is a martial artist but doesn't have a job so he just training and making fun of people in the streets. He taught me some techniques but we would always end up playing around.

Ukyou laughed and lessened to a smile.

__

Ranchan and I don't like our engagement. We just want to be best friends forever but Genma insists. He says "we're just perfect for each other." Gee, the old man sure could make a joke.

She turned over and looked out at the moon and stars that covered the black ink sky.

__

I don't think Ranchan and I are "perfect" for each other. He's way to stubborn and way to immature. Sometimes, I'm thinking he never grew up at all but he is still lovable. Of course, maybe his lovable side might be from his cursed form.

Hmm… I was surprised when I found out that he fell into a Jusenko pool. It got amusing after awhile at how guys would go ga-ga over Ranchan's girl body and how he/she had to beat 'em all up. Yup, a cute red-head with a great body. I feel so much pity for him.

Now, I defiantly know Ranchan and I were never meant to be.

Her eyes started drooping and she smiled as she was floating into sleep.

__

Ranchan, my best friend.

To be continued…

Author's note: Chapter 2 is gonna take longer to come out. Well, please review since you've read. See ya! P.S. Wow… this is my first POV!


	3. A Travelling Stranger Arrives to Town!

Can I Keep You

Can I Keep You?

Chapter 2- A Travelling Stranger Arrives to Town!

By sky princess

Amidst the streets of Nerima, a stranger comes to town. This stranger was a handsome bandanna boy. As he walked down the crowded street, he felt many women and girls stare and giggle at him. He smiled nervously to a woman who was staring at him from a window but as he did he saw that the woman had fainted. Seeing more and more woman stare at him, he blushed and started walking faster. He soon realized that behind him 20 or more of the women were following him. 

Soon enough, he was running for his life followed closely by women. Out of the cold, a woman from a window dropped a bucket of water onto the boy. The women that were following him found no trace of him anywhere except for a small wet black pig with a yellow bandanna. 

"Dinner!" They all exclaimed.

The piglet squealed and ran like crazy.

Out of a dark restaurant, a pair of hands grabbed the piglet.

"Shhhh." The owner of the hands whispered.

The piglet stopped squealing as the mob of women ran pass the restaurant.

The light was turned on and the piglet gasped/squealed to see a pretty dark-haired woman. The chef outfit though made him struggle to get free.

"Don't worry, you cute little piglet, I won't eat you." She said gently with her large brown eyes. He relaxed.

The girl made a disgusted looking face as she sniffed him.

"You really do need a bath though!" She exclaimed.

He squealed and struggled but her firm hold on him was too much for the poor piglet.

The bath of hot water was ready in a minute and he closed his eyes as he was gently put in the water. His transformation took form and in the tub was a now a wet naked well-built boy. 

The girl's eyes became wide as saucers and quickly gave him a towel while looking away.

"Who are you?" The girl asked as she flushed.

"Hibiki, Ryouga." Came a shy muttered reply.

"So you must have fallen into one of the Jusenkyo pools, huh?"

Ryouga looked surprised but walked around her.

"Yeah."

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Here, let me get you your clothes from outside." She ran past him and got his clothes from where he had changed. 

She gave him his clothes and he changed into his normal clothes while she had her back turned. When she heard he was decent, she turned around.

"I'm Kounji, Ukyou!" Ukyou extended her hand to him.

Ryouga grinned making a fang poke out and shook her hand.

__

Kawaii. Wait! What am I thinking? Ukyou shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

"Do you want some okonomiyaki?" She asked curiously.

"Sure!" He said delightfully. "Can you not give me pork though?"

Ukyou laughed and went to her grill as Ryouga sat on one of the stools.

Within 5 minutes the okonomiyaki was finished. All the while, Ryouga was goggling at how fast she was making it.

"Wow. You cook fast and taste great!" He chowed down the food as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"You're welcome, sugar." She smiled and glanced at his features.

__

Black hair like Ranchan, dark eyes, and a bandanna. Wow! He could look identical to Ranchan! Only Ranchan has blue eyes. Ukyou thought.

"You look very similar to my fiancee, Ryouga." She grinned.

Ryouga looked disappointed as he heard that. 

__

She already has a fiancee? He thought sadly.

"I have to leave now. I need a lot of travelling to do." He got up to leave.

"Oh! You're a traveler, sugar? Well, if you walk by Nerima again, come visit me sometimes! You need to repay me for saving you!" She giggled and waved at him as he left the restaurant.

Ryouga looked at the sign on top of her restaurant.

__

Ucchan's, he read and kept walking.

****

An hour later…

"I think we're going to be great friends, Hibiki!" Ranma laughed and slapped Ryouga on the back as they walked away from an unconscious Happosai on the ground with a woman's bra dangling in his hand.

To be continued…

Author's note: PLEASE READ THIS! This is important! Ok, just wanted to tell you, this story is really different from the original series. As you can see from this chapter. Well, Ryouga is not so much directionless and nose-bleeding boy but he still does have a curse. Ranma too. Ukyou doesn't say much swear words since she grew up happier and also, she doesn't put bindings on her chest. Ok, just telling you some things. Please Review and all will be well. 

P.S. To The Person who wrote me about that okonomiyaki is not a Japanese pizza then I'm sorry. I revised it but I totally still don't know what it is except it might be a pancake of different ingredients in them. Also, I thought it was a pizza cause since I read some fanfics that have said that so I'm really sorry. Ja ne!


	4. What A Surprise!

Can I Keep You

Can I Keep You?

Chapter 3- What A Surprise!

By sky princess

"Hey, Hibiki! Why don't you just sleep in the extra room in my fiancee's restaurant?" Ranma told Ryouga after breakfast in the morning after Ryouga had spent the night at Ranma's house. 

Ryouga slept in Genma's room since Genma was lost in a city somewhere as Ranma got a call from him that morning.

"Uh… I don't know Ranma. I need some travelling to do and I have this-" 

"I won't take "no" for an answer." Ranma interrupted.

Ranma dragged him to his fiancee's restaurant. Ryouga sighed and closed his eyes as they entered the restaurant.

"Hey Ranchan!" A familiar female voice exclaimed and Ryouga's eyes shot up.

There in front of him was the girl from yesterday! He blinked as Ranma jumped onto a stool and asked for an okonomiyaki.

"I know you!" Ukyou Kounji turned her attention to the stranger Ranchan brought in and noticed him.

"You do, Ucchan?" Ranma looked to Ukyou's happy face and blinked.

"Yeah! He's a…um… new customer and I met him yesterday! It's kinda funny that I get to see you again." She giggled as Ryouga flushed.

"Here, let me make you guys some okonomiyaki." Ukyou walked behind the counter and started up the grill. 

In a few minutes, two beef okonomiyaki were sizzling in a plate in front of the two hungry boys. In a few seconds, all there were left was a piece of crumb and a satisfied look on their faces.

"Hey Ucchan? Can Hibiki here stay in the spare room in the restaurant?" Ranma gave a puppy-dog look and she laughed.

"Sure but why? I thought you were travelling somewhere." Ukyou looked to Ryouga.

"Yeah, I was but since Ranma wants me to stay here I guess I'll start making money in this town."

Ranma and Ukyou tool on a confused face.

"Why the money, Hibiki?" Ranma spoke up.

"Well, there is a flyer which told me about a fighting competition but I have to pay lots of money to get in the tournament." Ryouga suddenly looked dazed. "The prize is a trip to Crystalline Island with a potion for curing Jusenkyo curses."

"I'm going to enter!" Ranma held up his fist up defiantly.

"Ranchan? Don't you have to go find Genma? I mean he could be anywhere in the world! You need to find him, Ranchan. He is still your otousan." Ukyou persuaded him.

"You're right Ucchan." Ranma sighed and Ukyou gave a sigh of relief as she knew her Ranchan wouldn't get hurt. "What I would give to be curse-free." He added whispering to himself.

The next thing Ryouga saw was a blur and now Ranma was next to him with an arm draped around his neck.

"Hibiki, my buddy o' pal! Won't you let me have the potion? Besides, you don't need it. Do you?"

"Of course I need it! I mean, my friend back home needs it. How 'bout you? Why do you need it?"

Ranma chose to ignore the last part. 

"Man!" He jumped on a stool and slumped.

"Hmm… hey, Ryouga! How 'bout you work at my place, sugar? Konatsu went back to his village to become a full ninja so you can have his job!" Ukyou's eyes dazzled.

"Sure! Arigato, Ukyou!"

"All right then, sugar. Follow me to your room and get some rest." Ukyou looked out the window to see the sky turning dark.  
"Well, see ya, Ucchan and Hibiki! Got to go back to the house and pack if I'm going to search for my otousan." Ranma got up.

"Bye, Ranchan!" Ukyou shouted and Ryouga waved as Ranma jumped away into the night.

She sighed and led Ryouga to a room and went to take a shower.

After her shower, she walked into Ryouga's room.

"Good…oh…sorry." She whispered as she sees Ryouga already fast asleep.

__

He's so handsome! Oh what am I saying! I'm engaged to Ranchan! She thought as she studied his fine features.

A fang was poking out from the corner of his mouth.

Ukyou blushed.

"Good night, Ryouga." She whispered quietly and left the room.

That night, Ukyou slept with a small smile on her face.

To be continued…

Author's note: Well, I'm going to be in camp Monday-Wednesday so I decided to put this chapter up before I leave! Ok, enjoy it? If you did, write a review! You can even just write one word like 'good' or something. Got's to sleep now! See ya!

__

Next chapter = Chapter 4: The Terrible Truth 

Preview: What happens when Ryouga starts falling for Ukyou? What happens to Ranma as he goes to find his otousan? Well, find out when I get finished with writing the chapter! J 


	5. Loving Someone Else?

Can I Keep You

Can I Keep You?

Chapter 4- Loving Someone Else?

By sky princess

****

Days past by…

Ranma is on his journey of finding his lost father, Genma. Wherever he is. In Ucchan's, Ryouga was growing really fond of Ukyou. He'd stare Ukyou at every move she makes until she either yells at him or slams her spatula on his head. Both of them try not to fall into each other's eyes or their desire to hold each other. Ukyou looks sadly to Ryouga as he brings okonomiyaki to hungry customers. 

__

This could never be, she thought as she closes her watering eyes.

****

Meanwhile in a small town named Beija…

Ranma finally found his Genma.

"Otousan, you could be a real big baka sometimes." He walked with his arms behind his head and Genma beside him. A panda Genma.

"Tell me why you went to the Jusenkyo pools again? I really feel pity for you, otousan, you being a big fat panda and all." He furthered.

Genma held up a sign that read, 'Shut that baka mouth of yours son or you'll be doing all the dishes and laundry when we get back.'

Ranma promptly shut his mouth and kept walking.

Suddenly, a duck flapped across them speeding down the road by a girl with purple hair and a bowl of noodles.

"Airen! Come back, Mousse! Shampoo love Mousse!"

With that, they ran toward the woods.

Ranma and Genma shrugged and came upon a motel where they would get some rest for the morning.

A lovely young woman with long blue hair greeted them.

"Hello, are you spending the night here?"

Ranma never met a girl with blue hair before and he thought it pretty good to this girl.

"Yeah…we are." He stared curiously at her as she walked to the back room, only to return with a man with shoulder-length hair.

"I see you've met my daughter, Akane, and I'm Soun. It'll be 500 yen for the night since of the panda you're occupied to a larger room."

"Oversized father." Ranma muttered under his breath and glared at the panda who had a sweat-drop coming down from his forehead. 

Ranma handed the money and received the keys to their room. He then looked to Akane.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Akane." He said with a charming grin and walked with his father down to their room.

Akane blushed, "Me too."

Somehow Ranma dreamed of a blue-hair woman that night and wondered why Ucchan wasn't in his dreams.

A few weeks have past and Ryouga worked up his courage for this day.

He took a deep breath and walked up to Ukyou who was cleaning the grill since the day was at an end.

"Uh…U-Ukyou?" Ryouga started turning crimson as Ukyou turned her head around to look at him.

"What is it, sugar?" She raised her eyebrow and suddenly a bouquet of roses was in front of her face.

"These are for y-you." He muttered shyly looking down at his feet.

Ukyou opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door sliding loudly. Ranma walked into the restaurant with a look of jealousy in his eyes.

"Ryouga, get away from my Ucchan."

He commanded with a ting of sadness in his voice.

"Ran-" Ukyou started but he interfered.

"I thought we were buddies, Hibiki. Now, you're turning into a womanizing jerk taking _my_ fiancee! We settle this outside, Hibiki and whoever wins, Ukyou is theirs and I don't think I'll be losing, Ryouga." Ranma walked outside with clenched fists.

Ryouga sighed, " I'm sorry, Ukyou. I never meant for this to happen."

Ukyou had a tear running down her cheek and whispered softly, "Ryouga, please don't fight. It'll break my heart, sugar."

Ryouga looked at Ukyou with soft eyes. He slowly walked outside with a sad look to his face but with no regret that he ever loved Ukyou.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long but I started high school and it's really tiring! Taking a lot out of my writing. I hope I get to finish this story before the end of this year. Most likely I will so keep checkin' and writing reviews. Hee hee. ^_^

Also, all of you Yuffie Kisaragi lovers out there! If you love Yuffie pairings then check out my website! It's [http://yuffiez_friend.tripod.com][1] and send some fanfics and fanart if you have some! Ja ne!

Next chapter: The Truth

Preview: Whom will Ukyou be with? Will Ryouga and Ranma fight? Also, this chapter will be a little sad and probably a little happy. What is the truth? Find out next time! 

   [1]: http://yuffiez_friend.tripod.com/



	6. The Truth

Can I Keep You

Can I Keep You?

Chapter 5- The Truth

By sky princess

"Don't do this, Ranma." I won't fight you, not like this." Ryouga's face showed sadness as Ranma got into a fighting stance.

"Then you will die." He stated simply but his voice was strained and held a ting of regret.

Ranma charged and landed a sharp kick to Ryouga's stomach. Ryouga would have easily blocked this but he refused to fight back. He grunted in pain and grasped his stomach. A few more mind-blowing punches and fearsome kicks got Ryouga collapsing to the floor with blood covering his face and shirt. Ranma grimaced as Ryouga got back up.

"Darn it! Fight me or at least defend yourself, Hibiki!"

All Ryouga did was to shake hid head and began limping away.

"Bastard." Ranma whispered and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

Ukyo looked on and she longed to heal Ryouga but instead walked to her room and cried herself to sleep.

Ryouga limped down the street to a restaurant. The waitress gasped and brought some wash clothes and an ice pack for him. He nodded his thanks and put the cloth up to his bleeding nose then put the cold ice pack on his blackening eyes. He ordered some noodles and relaxed.

"Can you believe how their innocent faces believed what I was saying?" A man behind him bellowed out loud to a man who seemed to be a bum.

"Ukyo grew up to such a pretty woman. She was perfect for my son, Ranma. Perfect I tell ya."

Ryouga's ear perked up and he decided to eavesdrop a little. He slurped his noodle casually when it arrived.

__

This must be Genma, he thought.

"The truth is, my friend." At this, his voice dropped to a whisper and Ryouga leaned backward to hear what he was going to say. "They're not even engaged. I told them since they were just too perfect for each other."

Genma laughed and the man next to him joined him. They continued eating their noodles while Ryouga got up quickly after paying for the noodles and headed toward Ranma's house.

"Ranma! Ranma! Open up! This is urgent!" He pounded on his door.

"Go away, Hibiki!" Ranma yelled from inside.

"Please, open up! You really need to know this!"  
"Get out of here!" Ranma growled and a crashing sound was heard at the door. 

"Ranma, just ask Genma that if you and Ukyo are really engaged for all that's left of our friendship." With that, he turned and walks through the dark streets. He sighed.

__

Face it, Hibiki. Ukyo and I were never meant to be.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! School! School! School! Arghh! It's a pain in my butt. Well, I only have time to write on Sundays so I hope I write fast. Are you anxious for the next chapter? Then review and tell me your opinions! Got to go! I got to do homework! Ja ne! ^_^

P.S. For all you who are really anxious what's going to happen next then here's a preview. 

Next chapter: A Longing Question

Summary: What will Ryouga do now? Is he staying or leaving to the tournament or maybe even somewhere else!?! Also, Ranma is met by an acquaintance and will he ever be Ryouga's friend ever again? Will _Ryouga and Ukyo_ ever see each other again? Find out next time! Hee hee.


	7. A Longing Question

Can I Keep You

Can I Keep You?

Chapter 6- A Longing Question

By sky_princess

It was still night as Ryouga trudged down the streets of Nerima. Off in the distance, he heard a clock tower bong 12 times.

__

Must be midnight, Ryouga thought.

His eye caught to a sign that looked vaguely familiar.

__

Ucchan's.

He stopped and looked up to Ukyou's room window.

__

She must be asleep, he thought as he saw that her room was dark but the window was left open.

Ryouga jumped up to her window and walked through the rustling curtains that were breezed by the soft wind.

In the middle of the room, Ukyou was sleeping in her bedroll. Her glossy brown hair had a midnight glow as it swirled around her sleeping figure.

"I'm sorry, Ukyou but I have decided to leave this place." Ryouga whispered while padding gently toward her so she wouldn't wake up, thinking he was a thief. 

__

No way, no more spatula-whapping for me, he smiled softly with the thought of her furious yet exotic expression as she gripped her spatula menacingly before whapping him in the head.

"I have all the money I need for the tournament and I thank you. I wish I could have left with a more happier was but I guess I can't." Ryouga sighed. 

"Ukyou? Will you still remember me?" He slowly leaned over to her ear and whispered lovingly, "Can I keep you, Ukyou?"

Ryouga groaned as his heart began to ache as to think of never being able to see her again. He quickly jumped out of the window and tore across the people's house roofs to his new destination. The fighting tournament.

As he disappeared into different future, a tear silently ran down Ukyou's delicate cheek.

To be continued…

Author's note: This scene made me write this story so I hope you like it. Just even a little? I know it's short but I love this scene. The next chapter might be done in a week or so. I only have time to write on Sundays! I hate school. 


End file.
